


Such Sweet Honey

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Pregnant Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Honey feels great gratitude towards Victor for all the Watts he provided for the Dojo.this story is too fill the void of Honey and Victor fanfics on the net too ;)
Relationships: Honey/Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Such Sweet Honey

Matron Honey couldn’t believe how willing Victor was too share his watts to help fix up the Dojo, walking around she grinned seeing all the updates she was able too do too the Dojo, but she did feel abit guilty all she could offer at the end was a walk around the island, she did notice the boy seem to look at her alot especially her breasts ‘I wonder if he would’ve liked a picture off my breasts’ pondered the matron grinning at the naughty idea off showing her body too a young boy, as she walking into the family room she heard her husband on the phone “Yeah Leon I gathered the watts Honey needed to fix up the place” peering in Honey saw the Dojo master smirked as he said this, not wanting to get in a fight Honey huffed off angry that Mustard was thrilled with what the boy had done for his dojo and taking the credit for it.

later Honey was in the kitchen preparing dinner ‘Lazy bastard’ thought Honey leaving the kitchen too the lounge seeing her husband lounging on his comfy chair clearly off the phone ‘I asked the sweet boy too donate the Watts and all you did was battle with him a few times as thank you, at least he was willing too help unlike the other students here, lazy bastards’ looking at the young boy as he trained in the dojo Honey felt something stir inside her, a desire raw and primal, ‘I want him’ Honey knew she had found someone worthy off her time and energy, sending Victor a text on his Rotom phone she made her way too the water tower to await the young boy.

An hour later Victor had made his way too the top off the Water tower “hello? Anyone here? I got a text too come up here”  
Looking around Victor notice a few mattresses on the ground, with Honey sitting on them  
“Glad you could come love” she purred “please sit with me”  
Victor sat next too her “O-okay”  
Honey put her hands on his “Victor sweetie, I need too thank you properly for helping me with the Dojo, you paid me so much in watts, I feel ashamed at only offering a walk to the handsome savior off the Dojo” she moved closer too him “Tell me love, are you a virgin?”  
Victor went bright red “W-why are you asking me this?” he saw the older woman lick her lips  
“I want too thank you by fucking you” she replied, swiftly she moved in and kissed him her tongue dancing with his, she broke the kiss and saliva connected them “Well Victor?” she kissed him again “Want too be my new man?”

Victors mind was racing “W-what about Mustard”  
Honey just howled with laughter “Oh Victor your such a sweet boy, but forget him this is about you and me, you helped me fix up the Dojo, a job Mustard as a former fucking champion shoud’ve done, no one else helped me not my son, nor the other dojo students” she moved her lips nearer his licking her saliva off his lips “but no I had too reliy on a younger stud too do it for me” she swiftly moved her hand too his pants and started too stroke his bulging cock “you might only be a boy but when I’m done you’ll be a man, my man too fuck as I desire” she ripped off her top revealing her massive 36DD boobs “well Victor, do you like?”

“Y-yes” replied the boy clearly at a loss at what he should do, sensing this Honey moved closer too him and took his top off “don’t worry darling, Honey will take care off you” Honey moved in for another kiss, Victor kissed back frenching her as there tongues duelled for a while, Victor took his pants off revealing his hard nine inch cock the boy lost in lust, as he sucked her nipples.  
“Oh Victor” purred Honey “your bigger than that dumb cunt off a husband” without waiting she swooped down and started sucking the boys hard nine inch cock “Mhmmmmm” she moaned as she sucked his cock, hearing Victor moaning she sucked harder, Honey was determined that the boy will be her new partner, sucking more she felt the boy tense up, “Want too cum in Hoenys mouth?”  
Victor could only grunt, taking that as a yes Honey kept sucking and sucking the boys cock leaving her lipstick all over the boys cock as she did, feeling the boy at his limit she grinned as he finally cummed all over her mouth, Honey let the cum leak down her mouth and lips, smirking she went over to Victors panting body “want too see my pussy?” Victor nodded Honey grinned“good boy take Honeys knickers off” 

Victor complied after he pulled them off he could see Honeys hairy pussy, Honey decided too play him for a bit “I know darling its not like Klara’s well shaven pussy” Victor went red, Honey pushed him gently onto the mats “I know you spied on her once, so did I too see the pathetic fake tits competition” Honey moved her pussy closer too Victors face “I know you want pussy, my filthy, hairy and used pussy will do? Or do you want her fresh pussy instead?” Victor answered Honey by licking her pussy “Mhmmmm good answer husband” Victor chocked “Husband?”  
“Yes Victor, I plan too divorce Mustard and marry you, unless you do not want an old lady like me too fuck every day”  
VIctor looked at her “I want too fuck you everyday, I think you’re a gorgeous lady and frankly your wasted on Mustard” Victor fingered her pussy Honey moaned “as for Klara, she is nothing compared too my wife!” Victor went back to sucking Hoeny’s pussy.

Honey moaned with delight, she was sure seducing him like this would take a while, but no he has fallen for her, victorious with this knowledge she pulled Victor into a 69 pose and they fucked like this for a good hour just sucking each other off getting cum and pussy juice everywhere. 

Getting up for Victor Honey looked down on his cock, stroking it into action she cooed “ready too become a man worthy off your new wife?” see saw the lust in the young mans eyes, laying him on the mats she positioned her pussy over his cock, gently lowering herself she took his cock inch, by inch till he was fully inside her “oh Victor your such a big boy” moaned the Matron clearly enjoying her younger partners cock she bounced up and down taking the boys shaft deep inside her with each thrust. 

Honey feeling even horny bent over Victor letting the boy suck her tits smirking she whispered in his ear “You know I’m probably as old as your mother Victor, hoe does in feel having a woman as old as your mum as your slutty wife? A Woman with a child of her own?”  
VIctor moved his face near hers with pure lust in his eyes “Honey I don’t care anymore” Victor kissed her grasping her tits as he did “I want you” he kissed her again “I need you” He frenched her again “so what if you have a kid? I want too marry you, I want too impregnate my slutty wife with my child!” Honey felt her head spinning with pure bliss at his words, he wants her “Oh Victor I am so happy Oh Victor fuck your fucking whore off a wife” Honey got off Victor and shoved her ass in the air “Take your slutty wife doggy style”

Victor shoved his cock deep in Honey’s pussy fucking her doggy style making sure this woman his new wife would take his load hard and fast he pounded her hard as his cock went in and out off her pussy grunting as he did “Honey Wife, my slut, my whore” was all the boy could now say as he fucked her Honey moaned as he fucked her “Husband, more” all she could say “fuck me more make my body cum as your wife!” Victor fuck her more making her tits bounce.  
For and hour they fucked like this her body covered in sweat and Victors Cum, finally Victor Climaxed and cummed all inside her pussy.

“Oh Victor You know I want you more now?” smirked the sweat and cummed covered woman as she laid on the matrees, stroking Victor’s face.  
“Not as much as I want you Honey” Victor moved closer to her face and kissed her passionately…

Six months later  
The Divorce too Mustard was clean and simple, he kept the dojo and as far as Honey was now concerned her other child, but honey got all the items she added too the Dojo. Patting her belly she smiled at the new child her beloved Victor provided her that fateful night. Stripping naked in her appartment in Stonebrock, Honey prepared for her husband to return.


End file.
